A Togruta's Passion
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Ahsoka has been going to Master Shaak Ti for advice on the maturing Togruta body, but Anakin decides to attend, what will he discover? - Ahsoka/Anakin/Shaak Ti, Ahsoka/Anakin, Ahsoka/Shaak Ti, Anakin/Shaak Ti - F/F/M. Requested by brandon66 and a guest.
1. Chapter 1

**Anakin's POV:**

"I'm going now Master!" My 15 year old Togruta Padawan shouted back to me. "See ya in a couple hours!"

Ahsoka had started going to see Shaak Ti three times a week about a year ago, for lessons about the maturing Togruta body that Ahsoka had currently, and that Shaak had already gone through.

Ahsoka walked out the door towards Shaak's quarters, closing the door behind her.

I put down the holo-novel I was reading and sat up on my bed, swinging my legs over the edge.

I decided that I wanted to see what Shaak was teaching Ahsoka in these "maturing body sessions"

I put my datapad down onto my bed and stood up, walking out the door to mine and Ahsoka's quarters, walking towards Shaak's quarters.

I reached the door to Shaak's quarters, and opened the door, raising my eyebrow at the sight that was before me. Ahsoka and Shaak Ti were intertwined with each other, naked.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, trying to conceal the bulge that had emerged in my pants

Ahsoka looked at me and smirked, noticing my obvious erection. "Like what you see Master?" Ahsoka said, standing up and walking towards me like a professional seductress would, before kneeling down and unbuckling my belt, letting my pants fall to the ground and my tunic to collapse behind me.

Shaak watched what Ahsoka was doing with a proud smile, which grew larger as Ahsoka stood up, grabbing my wrist and pushing me down onto the mattress that was on the floor.

Ahsoka positioned herself to the left of me and took my length in her mouth, struggling to fit it all in, but managing.

Shaak got up from her position on the floor and joined Ahsoka, sitting to the right of me, watching closely as Ahsoka started flicking my tip with her tongue, forcing a few moans out of me. Shaak frowned.

"No Ahsoka, do it like this, watch me" Shaak said. Ahsoka removed me from her mouth as Shaak took me in her mouth.

She started just like Ahsoka did, but instead she forced me down her throat, as she began swirling her tongue around my tip, making me moan louder than before.

"Like that Ahsoka, now try again, and if you get him to cum, I'll give you a reward" Shaak said, removing me from her mouth.

Ahsoka heard this and smiled and took me in her mouth again with a look of determination on her face as she began to replicate what Shaak was doing previously. She forcefully shoved herself down onto my cock, making it brush against the back of her throat, making Shaak smile.

Ahsoka started swirling her tongue around my tip just like Shaak did, making me moan loudly, just as I couldn't hold back any longer. I cummed, shooting my seed into Ahsoka mouth, startling her as it touched the back of her throat, making her pull back as most of my cum sprayed all over her face.

She turned to face Shaak, with cum covering her pleased face.

"Well done Ahsoka! Now it's time for your reward"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka's POV:**

After Anakin cummed on my face, Shaak said that I could have a reward. That made me happy, although I didn't know what it was, I guessed Anakin was involved.

That got me thinking about how much I loved Anakin. Me and Shaak had discussed who I would want to have my first time with, she said it had to be another Jedi, one that wasn't too strict on the rules.

 _Flashback_

 _She suggested Master Kenobi, making me grimace at the thought. He's too old and I don't fancy him._

 _Then she suggested Anakin, I was secretly in love with him, but I hadn't told anyone. Shaak had obviously sensed my feelings for him when she said, "It's settled then, we'll have your first time with Anakin" Shaak said smiling. That made me burn with excitement and anticipation when Shaak said that I could have my first time with Anakin._

 _End Of Flashback_

I snapped out of my daydream when Shaak was waving her finger in front of my face, earning a laugh from Anakin, making me blush slightly.

"Focus Ahsoka! Do you want your reward or not?" Shaak said. The memory of the past hour flushed back to me as Shaak said that. I got up and so did Shaak.

"Well Master, what's my reward?" I asked excitedly.

"Watch and learn, young one" Shaak said, deviously smiling at me. Meanwhile Anakin just watched as Shaak positioned herself above him in the prime position to lower herself down onto him. But before she did, she beckoned me forth with her finger, then pointing to her red-skinned pussy, I got the message and started licking her clit. She began moaning loudly, with me internally smirking when I noticed Anakin re-hardening.

I noticed that Shaak was tightening, I didn't know what that meant, so I pressed my attack on the spot between her legs, but she pushed me away, shaking her finger at me.

"It's not time for me to cum yet Ahsoka, you will learn when and when not to cum" Shaak said as she lowered herself down onto Anakin's now re-hardened cock, giving out a moan as more and more of Anakin's length vanished from vision and disappeared into Shaak's pussy.

I watched her movement intently to know what I had to do when she let me have my turn, when I realized Anakin was trying to get my attention.

"Ah..Ahsoka.." He said, seemingly overwhelmed with the pleasure Shaak was giving him, making me ever-so unsure about my own capabilities when it was my turn. He gestured for me to come over to him, which I did and stood next to his face. What he did next surprised me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsoka's POV:**

Anakin grabbed my thigh and and pulled it to the other side of him, but holding my other thigh where it was, so I was stood over him, with my pussy directly above his face.

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me down onto his face, and started licking my pussy. I moaned eccentrically.

"Let's cum together Ahsoka!" Shaak said, between throaty moans. I interlocked my hand with hers.

"On three!" I almost shouted. Shaak nodded.

"One, two, THREE!" I shouted, both me and Shaak released our cum with a scream from both of us, just as Anakin cummed inside Shaak.

"Y-You see Ahsoka? Just do what I did and you'll be able to please him as much as I did." Shaak said, shaking from her intense release and being filled by Anakin.

I nodded and got into position above Anakin's cock, as Shaak stood above his face. Shaak gave me the nod of approval and I nodded back and lowered myself down onto Anakin's cock.

I moaned loudly as he entered me for the first time. The feeling of a cock inside me was like no other. After this, me and Anakin had to go into a relationship, unless Shaak wanted in as well.

I looked down at my core and noticed it was soaked with cum, presuI mably Anakin's cum, I was surprised at how quickly he cummed.

"Sorry for cumming so quickly, your pussy just felt really good." Anakin said. I guess that clears it up.

Just as I was thinking that, I heard Shaak scream as her juices gushed out into Anakin's mouth as he licked them all up. She got off him and spoke.

"I think that concludes today's session, you two can go back to your quarters, where I can guess what you will be doing there." Shaak said, eyeing me. I looked at Anakin and saw him getting dressed, looking at me as he did.

"What?" I asked as I stood up and began putting my clothes back on. Anakin just chuckled at me.

"Well, see you later Shaak." Anakin said, putting his arm around me, that made me feel safe. Shaak just nodded.

I smiled at Shaak and looked up at Anakin. I wondered if he actually loved me, or he was only interested in my body like a lot of the males seem to be, but my Master was.. different, he was caring and compassionate, and that made me think.. did I love him?

 **A/N: This Fic will continue, except in a new story and not this one, the title wouldn't make sense with how I'm planning to continue this.**


End file.
